Hydaelyns Call
by DiscardedNotes
Summary: When the war came to a close, Harry expected to be able to live his life in peace in a better world. He was wrong. As politics raged and the balance merely tipped in the other direction, harry remembers the crystal given to him before Hogwarts. With only one word, a whole new world may lay at his fingertips. Will he take the leap and answer Hydaelyn's call? / Up For Adoption
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello all! Been a while since ya saw me eh? Well I've been busy all ovr the place and haven't had muse for anyhing beyond rp in literally forever.  
Anyway, i was reading a FFXII crossover fic and came up with this one as a result, because I'm a sucker for FFXIV and beyond hyped for the new expansion.**

**It may be a little all ver the place but what can a girl do. There's no guarantee that I'l continue this by the way. I have the frst chapter written up but that's it so if anyone wants to adopt, give me a heads up and be my guest!**

**Enjoy and remember to leave me a review on your way out~!**

* * *

After all these years... Harry never thought he'd actually come to the point of using it. Still, as he stared out into the meadow before him, sun setting and dyeing the sky red and orange, he felt he would most likely be making the right choice.

He fingered the pendant at his neck, the shining blue crystal that had not left its place since that fateful day at Ollivander's. He could recall it clear as day and smiled softly.

* * *

_"You-Know-Who did great things after all, Mr Potter. Terrible, yes, but great."_

_Harry hadn't known how to feel about that. After years of being just Harry, of being Freak and a burden, he was suddenly the Boy-Who-Lived and destined for greatness like his parents' murderer? The thoughts were unsettling to say the least._

_"You will face many trials, Mr Potter." The wandmaker then continued, as though oblivious to Harry's inner turmoil. Suddenly a brilliant blue crystal was pulled from the man's robes, hung on a leather cord. He'd never seen anything so beautiful._

_"This is a crystal, filled with Aether. It will transport you to a world of adventure, should you wish it. You would be leaving this world behind for several years, to accept Hydaelyn's call. Think wisely before using it, Mr Potter."_

* * *

It had been a cryptic day to be sure. Harry had understood almost none of that, but had been told that he should hold the crystal in his hand and speak 'Eorzea' in order to use it. The crystal would never be removed from him and was invisible to everyone but him. He knew Hermione wondered why he so often played with the collar of his shirts.

The crystal had been pure temptation for the 8 years he had been fighting the dark lord Voldemort, but he had persevered for the love of his friends and the world he had learned so much about. The world that had saved him from the Dursleys.

It had been two years since the dark lord's defeat and though he never would have believed it before, the urge to use the crystal had only grown. Even with his friends and he going into their careers at the ministry, even with Ginny by his side... It wasn't enough.

The world had become a mess. Former death eaters and sympathisers scrambled to cover their assets and positions while the light factions did everything in their power to completely eradicate the 'darkness' from the face of Britain. It was unsightly. Nothing had changed, the balance merely tipping in the other direction.

Harry wanted nothing to do with it.

The sun set completely and with a small smile and hope in his heart, a single word was whispered into the night. No one would know what had happened to their Saviour, but they would not see him again for many years to come.

"Eorzea."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well so here's chapter 1, the last of what I've written up. There's no guarantee I'll have the energy to actually keep this fic up, especially considering how friggin gigantic the FFXIV storyline is. As mentioned before, if anyone wants to adopt this bunny, gimme a heads up and go for it!**

**Please enjoy and leave me a review on your way out~**

* * *

Harry stumbled as he found himself in a desert, the sudden rush of heat making his skin tingle. He looked down to find his robes transformed into strange yet oddly comfortable clothes. He seemed to be wearing some sort of patterned dark tunic with a white vest on top and leather shoulder guards. One of the gloves reached up past his elbow and he had to wonder what sort of fashion this was. His pants were barely even visible as he wore thigh high leather boots. The belt across his chest and waist seemed entirely decorative as well. Talk about weird.

Shaking off the oddity he ran a hand through his hair, suddenly startled by how long it was. It reached to his shoulders and fell back and out of his face. He'd have to hunt down a mirror to find out how it looked though. And his glasses were gone! Harry grinned happily, finally he was rid of the infernal things!

All in all, aside from being stranded he wasn't too badly off. He checked the single pouch he had and found some odd coins he'd never seen before. He had about a hundred and hoped it would be enough for food and a place to sleep at least.

He was pulled from his thoughts as an odd sound reached him. "Kweh!" What the—? Looking for the sound he found a carriage being dragged by two giant yellow birds and couldn't help but stare for a moment. Chocobo... Where had that thought come from? The crystal perchance? If so, the extra help was very much appreciated. Strange birds though...

To his surprise (and relief) the carriage stopped near him and he was invited on for a handful of gil, as the coin was apparently called. The ride was strange but soothing as he regarded the sleeping twins to his left. The merchant across from him was far chattier and they exchanged a few words, learning enough to know the place he was headed for was called Ul'Dah, and that he was what they called an adventurer, looking for fame, fortune and glory or something. All Harry was looking for was adventure.

He introduced himself as Hadrian and traded a game of 20 questions on their way. Briefly they were interrupted by lizard creatures called Amalj'aa or something, a beast tribe native to these lands that didn't take well to people, apparently. The magic some of the creatures had used fascinated him, though. It was nothing like the spells he was accustomed to, but it looked like such a rush! And Harry was a sucker for adrenaline.

Once they had safely arrived he thanked the merchant and made his way to the adventurers guild as suggested, conveniently finding it right across the gate he'd entered. A city in the middle of a desert, and thriving nonetheless... How peculiar.

It didn't take him too long to get settled, not minding to run an errand or two for the guild's leader, Momodi Modi. She was a strange creature his mind supplied was called a Lalafell, and seemed quite friendly. He'd registered and informed about the inn before being directed to choose a guild and attune to the aetherytes across the city.

As it turned out, aetherytes were a sort of crystal that used teleportation magic. One could teleport to any city's main aetheryte, and from there across the city's network apparently. It seemed extremely useful and so Hadrian set out to do just that.

Naturally, the remainder of his day was spent exploring to his heart's content, even though some places wouldn't even look at him. Off limits, got it. There was too much for him to explore to actually care about breaking those rules.

He retired to the inn with his head spinning, full of new information and sights. He had mapped out the entire city and had discovered where all the guilds were, asking for bits and pieces of information before saying he'd think about it, when offered to join. The crafter's guilds and miner guild actually refused to consider him until he could protect himself outside city limits! Go figure.

The next day dawned bright and early and Hadrian was at the Thaumaturges's guild first thing in the morning, the halls of Thal imposing and dark but in a way that left him thrilled and excited. The magic, he had learned, was destructive, in direct opposite to a conjurer's white magic and thus called black. Many didn't much like them for the 'darkness' of their craft but Hadrian didn't care.

He was free from the stigma of light and dark here, free to do as he pleased and he would capitalise on it. A few lectures and a staff later and he was a fully fledged member of the guild! A thrill of excitement ran through him as he went to report to the guild leader, another Lalafell named Cocobuki. These Lalafell certainly had strange names...

Things were fairly clam for a while. He trained this new and thrilling magic and had slowly taken to exploring the areas outside Ul'Dah, first on foot but after a while by hiring a Chocobo when possible. The Black Brush Station had been the first of several others, such as Horizon and Quarrymill.

Meanwhile he spent his time quite aptly adventuring. The lands had been a good bit more troubled than he'd expected, and Hadrian had taken to helping where he could. The adventure was quite good for honing his skills as well, he mused as he cast another Fire at the nearest enemy, killing it swiftly.

It didn't seem to have been very long at all before he learned of the Calamity that had struck the land, and of the memorial Raubahn wished to hold. He'd never left Thanalan before and though he knew he had yet to explore its entire reaches, he found himself with invitations and tickets in hand and onto his very first airship ride to Limsa Lominsa, the city of pirates.

Upon his arrival, Hadrian had been able to do little more than marvel at the clear white stones, the fresh scent of the sea and the absolutely packed Aetheryte Plaza. He didn't think he'd ever seen so many people in one place before! Quickly doing his duty and giving Merlwyb the note from Raubahn he took a few hours to explore.

He made sure to attune to each aetheryte and investigate the guilds as he had done back home. A small smile formed as he realised that was what it had become. Though a strange place he had adapted well and was thriving. He knew soon he would outgrow master Cocobuki's teachings and wondered excitedly what more he would be able to learn.

Limsa Lominsa had to be the most interesting place he'd visited in a while. Still, with the knowledge that he could teleport there at any time, he took the lift back up to the airship landing, and left for Gridania, to repeat the process once more.

Gridania seemed like Limsa's polar opposite. Where one boasted cool stones and a fresh sea breeze, the other boasted lush vegetation and a truly homey and warm atmosphere. Though Ul'Dah was his home and he had been saving up for a place to call his own in the Goblet, perhaps the Lavender Beds weren't such a bad option either. The residential district was absolutely stunning.

His mission complete after meeting with the Elder Seedseer, Hadrian made his way back to Ul'Dah to report to Raubahn and learn of the dates and times for the speeches. Though this was not his world, the tales told by the three leaders would no doubt be both informative and inspiring.

It was at one of these speeches, or rather all of them even, that Hadrian met the young Elezen twins, Alphinaud and Alisaie. He had enjoyed meeting them, finally recognising them as the two who had been sleeping in the carriage when he had first made it to this world. Their passion was inspiring and they reminded him somewhat of Ron and Hermione, determined, inquisitive and headstrong to the point of stubbornness. The thought warmed him.

Hadrian smiled as the Elder Seedseer completed her speech. Though this world was strange, he was glad to have left the monotony of his former life behind. The infighting and the prejudice weren't to his liking at all and the freedom this world provided was exhilarating.

Yes, he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
